I Love Olives Too
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: [SMACked] Stella's playing housewife, Mac's the provider and Dylan's loves his Mommy's bumpy. And they all love OLIVES. [Part of Since That Cold November Day series]
1. Big Strong Man

_A/N: Hello hello! Happy Easter y'all. And what a way to 'celebrate' it – with a this M-rated fic. Haha:) And hey, this is the sequel to 'Since That Cold November Day'. And yes, it has SMACked smex! Well, not on this chapter yet but you get the picture ;). Like my other M-rated fic, my cousin Roselle co-wrote this one._

_**This chapter includes references and quotes from Stephen King's book "The Stand" and a mention of another book. Stephen King is one of my favorite authors and I have utmost respect to the man. So please don't sue me. Hahaha…**_

**_A little introduction to the original characters as well as rundown on the previous fic, since this _is_ a sequel. Mac and Stella spend one drunken night together and then Stella falls pregnant. Mac finds out about her condition when she was shot at a crime scene. He vows to take care of them but she gets scared of all the things happening too fast so she flew to LA to start a new life. She gives birth to Dylan Christopher without Mac, who was left in NY, knowing it. They have no contact for three years until Mac gets invited to speak at a career meeting at a school where Stella was teaching. They inevitably meet again. Father and son are finally introduced. Long story short, Stella and Dylan go back to NY to start a life with Mac. Stella and Mac get married and now, she's expecting their 2nd child. (If you want more than that, please read the EPILOGUE of "November".)_**

_**So with no further ado, here it is. Enjoy!**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

I LOVE OLIVES TOO 

**© CATE**

"Mommy," Dylan said in a sleepy voice, "ahloveyou." He snuggled deeper into his big boy bed and waited for his mother to kiss him goodnight. "Very much," he finished when he felt the comforter under his chin. He was still half-awake; after all, he wanted to be up when his Daddy came home.

"I love olives too, baby boy," his mother, Stella joked, kissing his forehead. It's a running joke among their little family.

Dylan chuckled. "No, Mommy. I _love_ you," he said. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie," she said, looking at the Sesame Street clock. It was already 9pm. "It's a long day at work and it's way past your bedtime."

He yawned heartily and his eyes were beginning to droop. "M'kay. Tell'im I love him," he mumbled as he slipped into slumber.

"I will, baby," Stella whispered. "And I love you, too."

Stella exited her son's room and left the hall light on. She left the door ajar and padded down to their living room. The floor was littered with Dylan's blocks, toy trucks and cars, crayons and books. But instead of cleaning up, Stella _Taylor_ flopped on the leather couch in their living room. She couldn't crouch down anyway.

She considered turning the TV on and watch some police dramas but decided against it. Even if she was a CSI, used to seeing death and gore everyday, her sensitive state would not allow her to see such.

Instead, she picked up a book on the coffee table, "Hmm, I didn't know we had a copy of this book here," she said to herself. 'The Green Mile' was sitting on the table with a bookmark sticking out from it's middle. She had read this before and loved it but she only borrowed that copy from her co-worker. She wanted to buy her own but didn't get to get around to do it. Little did she know that this is one of the things she has yet to find out about her husband.

Speaking of her significant other, the front door opened and closed – the click of the lock then followed. "I'm home," Mac Taylor said. "Stella?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" she joked from the couch. Mac sidled beside her and gave her a long deep kiss. "I needed that," she sighed after a while.

"Me too," he followed, nipping her earlobe. It was the kind of kiss that set the mood for something he had in mind.

"Long day?" she said, running her hands through his shorn hair. His tired-looking face said it all but she wanted him to say it and open up. Mac nodded and proceeded to tell her an edited version of the day. "Oh poor baby," she cooed, kissing his nose then his lips.

"How about you and Dylan?" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and her growing belly. "When I called you this afternoon, Dylan picked it up – said you were doing something he called 'washy'."

Stella chuckled. "Yes, I was. The washing machine that Peyton gave us for our wedding is not there for decoration, you know." She took his hand and placed it on top of her bellybutton. The little child in her tummy was at that time kicking at that spot. It might be a 'wow' moment for Mac but it was 'ouch' for Stella.

"The little one's a bit feisty," Mac said trying to soothe the spot. He noticed the way his wife winced when their baby's foot hit his hand through her belly. "Shh… there, there," he whispered, putting his ear beside his hand, "take it easy in there. You're hurting Mommy and that's not very nice." Stella laughed at that. Who knew that there was this side to _the _Mac Taylor?

"Oh, Dylan said that he loves you before he went to sleep," she said, placing her palm to his cheek. "He wanted to wait for you but the sandman got the better of him. And he likes his finished room, by the way."

Mac straightened up and re-collected Stella in his arms. Their 'little one' has calmed down for a while. Stella knew it wouldn't last long; the baby has been alert most of the time now. "I'll kiss him goodnight when we go in," he said. Ever since Stella and Dylan moved in with him, he swore he would make his son the happiest little boy in the world. And in Dylan's eyes, Mac has been doing just that. "What does he want for his birthday anyway?" he asked. Dylan would be turning four the next week.

Stella winced again. This time, it went unnoticed by Mac. "I haven't asked him yet. Although I know he really likes those train sets we saw at Toys'R'Us three days ago," she explained. "He couldn't stop talking about it but every time I ask him whether he wants it for his birthday… he blushes and says no."

"We shouldn't have told him how much it was," he chuckled. "I didn't know he knew about money."

"Well, he did grow up with college professors around him," Stella said, admiring how their rings on their intertwined fingers sparkled under the dim light. "Jean Penn _is_ a Calculus professor and with baby Melissa, I always found Dylan right by her."

"We're getting it for him anyway, right?" he said, admiring the same thing. He glanced at his wife and then back to the rings. Stella nodded.

He did have a ring sitting there before that moment. He _had_ a first wife. He _had _been a widower. He _had _been married before. At first, he hated the idea of Stella being labeled as the 'second wife'. When he confided to her about it she just laughed and said she didn't care what other people thought or what they called her, "For all I know, they're happy for us. God knows how long all our friends wanted you to find someone again and me… well, let's just say, I've been single long enough. Don't worry about it – I _know_ in my heart that they're happy that we ended up being together."

"Mac," Stella said, snapping him out of his reverie, "would you like me to work again? I mean, both of us pulling in money for the family?"

He thought for a moment. He did tell her that she didn't have to worry about money or working. He brought in enough as it is, plus all the money he saved up through the years. "Stella…"

"I know, I know we talked about this but I was wondering," she paused, "before… you didn't have children. It was just you and Claire then… just yourself again." She met his eyes and gave him a slight kiss. "But now, I'm here, Dylan's here. And not too long from now, we're going to have another one. That's three mouths to feed, not to mention one little boy to start school very soon. After I deliver, I can stay home for a couple of months and maybe I can find work teaching again."

Mac contemplated a bit. There were schools around the area where they lived. Plus, Peyton's connection with Columbia University could get her somewhere. "How about babysitters?" he asked. The idea of leaving his children with strangers didn't sit well with him and Stella knew that.

"We'll think of something," she whispered. "Maybe it'll be like my old workplace in LA, with the daycare and all that. NYPD crime lab doesn't have a lot of working parents with children under their roof so I doubt they'd have that."

"Oh the team would love to have them around," he pushed. He would rather have Don and Danny watch Dylan than some gum-popping teenager from down the street.

Dylan liked being around Don. From the moment they met, he looked up to him, technically and figuratively. And the homicide detective loved the 'little Mac' to bits. It would be nice if he would be the sitter but, "Your days wouldn't be always slow, you know. Remember, there were some days when all of us had solo cases. When that happens, we still need someone to look after _them_."

At last, Mac conceded to having babysitters. "Only if we screen them and do a background check," he added sternly.

At that, Stella laughed out loud. "The perks of having access to AFIS and CODIS," she said. "I'm assuming we get their fingerprints and DNA while we're at it?" Mac laughed along with her.

"Wouldn't hurt," he joked. Stella gave him a mock punch. "I'm kidding." But Stella continued to wrestle only to have it end up as a lengthy make-out session between them. He lifted her legs on his lap and leaned over to kiss her deeper.

Mac's hand started to creep up Stella's leg and under the button-down shirt she was wearing (it was actually one of his shirts; the one that had gone soft from repeated washing). His fingertips did a tango on her bump thus tickling her. Then his forefinger and middle finger walked upwards to her swollen breasts. At that, Stella sighed and sat up. At least, she _tried_ to sit up.

"Mac…" she half-whined and half-moaned. His weight was on her without hurting her and most especially, his hand was fully cupping her right breast. "The baby," she muttered. Stella wasn't really sold on the thought of sex during pregnancy – particularly this far along.

But Mac wasn't really listening. His fingers started toying her stiff nipples and peppering her neck with kisses. And Stella wasn't really resisting. "The baby will be fine. And it's been a while," he said against her chest, unfastening three buttons of her shirt. Yet now, Stella was pushing against his shoulders. He sat up and check her face for any hurt or resentment. He found none, instead, he saw hesitation. He knew that look. And he knew how to erase it. He stood up and led her upstairs to their room.

They stopped for a while to check on Dylan and like promised, kiss him goodnight. Mac looked at Stella who was standing at the doorway, flushed and pregnant with his child. Then back to the sleeping little boy on the bed in front of him, his son – his pride and joy. His heart leapt every time he laid his eyes on him.

Their dog Blue was lounging on his doggie bed at the foot of Dylan's bed. He snapped awake when Mac cracked the door wider. Mac stared at Dylan for a while – he was hugging Mr. Cheeks as always – pulling the covers down over his son's feet. Like Stella, he would kick the blankets off his feet. And right away, he whined and kicked it off. Mac chuckled and pulled it back. This time, Blue jumped on the bed. "Blue, boy, don't," Mac whispered. But the dog wouldn't listen. He nosed the piece of fabric off Dylan's feet and then jumped off the bed. "Well, I'll be," Mac said more to himself than aloud.

He planted a kiss on his son's forehead and went over to his lovely wife to somehow continue what they had started.

Stella sat on the bed and Mac took her hand. "You know, we don't really have to do this if you're uncomfortable with it," he said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to lie to you, Stella, I mean – I _want_ this but if you don't, then it's okay," he gave her a kiss.

"Mac… it's not that I don't _want _it. Hell, I'd be crazy not to," she chuckled. "I'm just scared about… you know. It's not like I haven't made love with you before. Our _actions_," stressing it heavily, "might affect the baby. I'm not in my 20s anymore, you know."

He had to laugh. "Look, baby…" he started, "I understand your concerns but – Frannie Goldsmith _still_ made love with Stuart Redman until at least her sixth month and you're there, too…" Stella's face was of confusion. "What?"

"Am I supposed to know who they are?" she said, stopping her husband's babbling. She was at the verge of laughing when Mac turned a tinge of pink.

"Uh… 'The Stand', Stephen King," he explained.

"And?" she pressed on. She wasn't waiting for anything; she just wanted to put Mac in an awkward situation. "Nothing wrong on being a Stephen King fan." She was familiar with the book and the story somewhat. An old friend of hers told her that every Stephen King piece he read had love scenes in them. So she would browse at the bookstore to find out if that were true. One particular exchange stood out for her. And that was from 'The Stand'.

He sighed. "Well… that's where I got the idea," he admitted. "I knew I wouldn't push you but I have to take a chance. And I need evidence to support it – even if it came from a fictional novel." He knew that sounded nerdy and unbecoming of him.

Stella was laughing. "Just when I thought I saw every side of you, Mac," she managed to say. It was getting harder to laugh because the baby in her belly was kicking again.

Mac, on the other hand, laughed along with her. "Let's go to bed, babe," he said, pulling her down and kissing her.

"All right, one sec," she said standing up and heading to the bathroom. "You get changed and I'll be right out." Mac changed into clean boxer shorts and a plain white shirt for bed and waited for Stella under the sheets.

When she came back out, she leaned against the doorframe and gave him the eye. His eyes, however, traveled further down her body and realized, "Where did your pajama pants go?" She smiled and shrugged. "What are you wearing under that shirt?" he asked firmly. His dress shirt dropped loosely around her thighs.

Things were going as planned surprisingly. "A big strong man like yourself would be able to find that out," she _directly_ quoted from 'The Stand'. She smirked when she realized that Mac caught on with the drift. "_Without my help_," she finished seductively.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_So… how was it?_


	2. Touch Me

_**A/N: Haha, I had Roselle help me with this part of the story. Call me a prude, but when I read what she wrote initially, I turned red. For all those in TalkCSI, remember I said that I have second thoughts on posting this haha. This is why. **_

_**Now you be the judge. I'm forever in hiding from the meter police after this haha.**_

_**Showers at the ready? Enjoy! **_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

She sauntered towards the bed, her hips swinging as they could. Her left hand was on the curve of her belly and the other was reaching out for Mac's hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively lifted the hem of the shirt to reveal that she was indeed wearing nothing under there. He planted a kiss on her bellybutton and proceeded to lift the shirt all the way off of her.

Naked and pregnant, Stella drove Mac crazy and vice versa. He pulled his own clothes off and gently placed Stella flat on the bed. They have done this dance many times but every moment was memorable. No two times were the same. He lay on his side facing her and stroking her arm. He wanted her to make the first move.

"What's wrong?" she said, noticing that he's just staring at her. He kissed her and she got the message. Stella took his hand and placed it on that spot on her that was burning at that moment. "Touch me?" she innocently asked him. _And he did._ His fingers worked her like a violinist with his Stradivarius. Mac loved the way she would twist and shudder when he did something right – which was _all the time_. At one sweet stroke, she grabbed and gripped his arm and let go a shaky sigh.

After a few moments, Stella let go and Mac's forearm was decorated by ten half-moon-shaped indentations. He pulled out his wet fingers from inside her and wiped them on the sheet under him. He hovered over her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and started to return the favor. She wrapped her hand firmly around his aroused appendage and stroked him once from root to the mushroom tip. Mac moaned into their kiss and his left elbow gave out. She had that weakening effect on him – sexual or otherwise.

But Stella's hand was still there, warm and strong, taking him to heights. Mac sat up and his palms ran up and down her creamy thighs and slowly spread them. Stella was coaxing a deeper reaction from Mac when she started rhythmically squeezing him, tighter at the base and looser towards the top. She did this a couple of times until he was muttering out unintelligible words and his hips were matching her strokes. She ran a finger under the sensitive underside of the crown and he whimpered. She knew that he won't admit to that later but she did it again and twice more.

Just when he was about to climax, she gripped the base of his erection and he cried out in frustration. His orgasm abated a bit. Stella wore a Cheshire smile and he knew exactly what was coming next. He sank back down on the bed and let Stella take the lead. It was her turn to sit up and straddle his legs. She looked so angelic perched over him like that against the backdrop of the dim light of the room. "I love you, Stella," Mac croaked out before he could think about it. It came so natural to him.

She smiled, took his hand and kissed every fingertip. His erection in front of her was so hard; it curved up to his belly, leaving droplets of moisture where the head had lain. It twitched when she touched it and that elicited lusty moans from her husband. It wasn't every time they did it like this… slow, measured, sensual – every touch was like fire. Stella has always loved Mac. He's older now but no less strong and passionate.

She leaned down and licked the underside of the head. Mac's hips cleared the bed. He was so close that his testicles were aching and if not only for her hand firmly around the base of his erection, he would've climaxed already. She licked the head and his hand found its way into her hair. His breath came in pants and he was moaning her name at every exhale. With a slight tug, Mac extracted himself from Stella's mouth and cradled her face in his hand. "Baby?" she said, placing her hand atop his. Mac simply shook his head and Stella knew what he meant.

One of the things Stella _did_ like about making love with Mac while pregnant is the fact that they can do it without any barriers between them. _And_ she got to be on top more often. She could stare down at Mac's face before, during and after the throes of passion and bask at the fact that she was the reason why he was feeling _that good_.

She positioned him at her opening and let gravity do the work for her. When their hips met, she groaned. Mac thought he'd hurt her but she said, "Little one picked a bad time to kick."

Mac chuckled. Stella could feel that vibration through her body and she moaned out loud. It was one of those good moans. "Maybe little one's telling mom and dad to take it easy," he said, placing his hand on her tummy just in time to feel a kick.

"I wonder if Frannie Goldsmith went through this too," she said, bracing herself on his shoulders and started to move her hips. That got Mac to stop chuckling and started moaning. Slowly at first then gradually picking up speed only to slow back down. He knew that he put her in change and she wasn't going to relinquish that control any time soon. He met her halfway with the thrusting drawing out a cry of pleasure from the pregnant woman above him.

Both of them were very close to that peak and there was no stopping now. "Mac," she panted beside his ear, "_ooohhh_…" Mac's hand began to rub that bundle of nerves and she just lost it. Stella collapsed limply on top of Mac, panting heavily yet very satiated. "I don't… I don't think," she tried to say, "I don't think I can stay up here any longer, baby."

He was still pulsing inside her; so close that it hurt. With little strength, he lifted her off his lap and placed her on the bed on her side. He kissed her shoulder and neck, leaving his marks. Mac spooned behind her and deftly slipped back into her with a hearty moan from both of them. He cupped his wife's full breasts and gently pinched her very sensitive nipples whilst he plunged into her again and again. Stella turned her head to the side and met his lips in a feverish kiss as he finally spent his load in her.

"If I wasn't kissing him, he would've had the lung power to wake up Dylan," Stella mused as she felt him soften inside her and the last shudders leave his body. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I like olives, too," he replied without leaving the kiss. He was still trying to catch his breath. "But I _love_ olive oil. Laws, yes, _extra virgin _olive _oil_." Mac pulled out and she turned in his arms.

"And I suppose they are for _eating_," Stella said against his chest.

"_Among other things_," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Just then, their little one began kicking again. "Oh but I think that can wait until way, way later."

Stella winced and held her breath. "Oh yeah… _way _later. At least until this one learns how to walk," she said. Mac gave him a shocked look.

"_That_ _long_?" he said. She just laughed out loud. He pulled the blankets snug around them. He loved it that she fit so perfectly in his arms even with the baby bump. That made it more special. Stella's breaths evened out after some time and Mac kissed her goodnight and slept.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Crazy Mokis – Lol, that's the last of the Peytons, I promise. And angst? Hmm… I don't think there's much._

_Reine – Yo ducho despues de leer esto! Y tu? Haha :)_

_Mo – the bounty on my head went up tenfold!_


	3. Sweepy

_**A/N: Whoo-kay. I got over the blushing and pinking of the cheeks (with enough showers haha). And now, we get a little fluff courtesy of little Dylan. :) **_

_**I won't be around Saturday and Sunday because I'll be SCUBA diving over the weekend so I hope when I come back, we are all cooled down and such haha.**_

_**Sooo happy with all the SMACked action we are getting from TPTB. I hope this goes on to better things! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Some time around 2 a.m., Mac felt someone was shaking him awake. At first he thought it was Stella but it came from the other side of the bed – his side. And Stella doesn't call him, "Dah-ddy," with long syllables.

When he realized who it was, he immediately asked himself, "Did I lock the bedroom door last night?" He cracked one eye open and he saw a thick tuft of brown hair and a little hand tugging the corner of the sheet.

"Hi Daddy," Dylan whispered when he saw Mac's eyes snap open. "Shh… Mommy's asleepin'."

"Hey there, buddy," he croaked, tucking the blanket closer to Stella's naked body. He started to sit up but thought against it because he remember he was equally naked. "Need something?" Dylan nodded and showed him an empty Sesame Street water glass. "Oh water. I see," he struggled for what to do. "Okay, uh… Dylan, wait for me outside the door and we'll get you some water." He still had to remember where he threw his boxers and shirt.

"M'kay, Daddy," the toddler said, exiting the room and sat quietly in the hallway. Mac found the articles of clothing he was looking for and put them on. He glanced at his wife and went over to his son.

Mac held Dylan's hand on the way to the kitchen. "Where's Mr. Cheeks?" he asked as he filled the tumbler with cold water.

"He wazzent thirfty," he said, observing his father as he sat on one of the bar stools. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Sweepy…"

Mac hoisted Dylan to his hip and they went back upstairs. "Come on, back to bed for you," he said.

Dylan started to fidget. "Nuh-uh, Daddy," he said. It has been a short while since he has been called that and every time that word escape's his son's lips, his heart skipped a beat. "Potty," he said after a hearty yawn. So Mac carried him to the bathroom and held Dylan while he went. "Wash hands," he mumbled, holding his hands out to the sink. His head was lolling down already that after drying his hands, he went straight to sleep, placing his head on his father's shoulder.

"Good night, buddy," Mac whispered as he kissed his son goodnight the second time.

He returned to their room, contemplating whether to keep his clothes on. "She wouldn't even know," he said to himself. So after locking the door, he slowly slipped in the bed, behind Stella.

_Wrong._ Not a minute has passed and she started to stir. He kissed his shoulder to comfort her but she immediately said in a sleepy voice, "Who said that you can put your clothes back on?"

"Babe, Dylan came in, asking for a glass of water," he told her after laughing a bit.

"What? Dylan was here? He could've seen…"

"Don't worry. He didn't see anything," he said, cutting her off. "Asked for water, is all."

Stella sighed. She was quiet for a moment. "You haven't answered my question, Mac." She wore a mischievous smile on her face.

He knew that there was no use in arguing with her so he pulled his shirt over his head and slid the boxer shorts down his legs and to the floor. "Satisfied?" he said with an eyebrow up.

Stella kissed him and made her own marks. She knew where to put them so that he could keep his dignity at work. One time, Mac came to work with two visible hickeys that had Danny saying that he would never see Mac _and_ Stella in the same light ever again. She kissed over his scar and licked it. She knew oh so well that that is one of his _zones_.

Just when he was starting to _feel_ – his lower body was responding, Stella turned her back to him and pulled his arms around her. That caused their bodies to form against each other; his semi-hard erection right in the crease of her behind. "Very," she simply said before going back to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

Mac couldn't move. He wouldn't even _dare_. He knew that if he did… then there would be no turning back. He just has to calm down and wait it out, even if it meant blue balls in the morning. He placed his palms flat on his wife's belly and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The smell of coconut in her hair was intoxicating that his imaginations still included Stella and a tropical island. Without knowing it, he started kissing her shoulder and neck lightly. His hands traveled along her baby bump.

"Gosh, you're insatiable," he heard Stella moan out, shaking him from his 'dream'. His erection has subsided somewhat but the air around them was still thick with sexual tension. "Go to sleep, babe. You have work tomor – _today_."

He was taking in her scent – a mixture of coconut and of sex that they had – the _sexy_ Stella. "I don't… day-off," he mumbled, feeling the weariness overcome his urges.

"Oh good. I have a doctor's appointment at 1 p.m. I want you to come with me," she said, already slurring her words with sleep. "Maybe we can get that train set for Dylan as well. We can leave him with Danny or Don for a while."

"Hmmm…. Good idea," Mac said, ending with a yawn. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she said with her own yawn.

_So Stella got a little frisky there, ei? Haha. _

_Watchutink?_


	4. The Show

_**A/N: Hello! Roselle just got home from a hiking trip and she primped this chapter up for all of us haha. We get more action here. And more Dylan of course!**_

_**Again, they don't call it M-rated for nothing. ;)**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

When Stella woke up, the sun was already high and bright. The green numbers on the digital clock showed that it was already 8 a.m. She carefully extracted herself from the tangle of arms and legs and sheets. She picked up her discarded shirt and fished out a pair of Mac's boxers from his underwear drawer. "He wouldn't mind," she mused while going down the stairs. "After all, I do his laundry."

She started preparing breakfast for the two men in her life, reciting them in her head. "Black coffee with two sugars. Chocolate milk. Cheez whiz. Wheat bread. Waffles. Cheerios with strawberries in cold milk." She set the table and began with the waffles.

As she was waiting for them to cook, she decided to answer yesterday's New York Times crossword puzzle. She sat on one of the bar stools and with a pencil in her hand, she dove right in. After the first two waffles were done, she went back to the puzzle. "Oh you can do better than this, Bonasera," she mumbled, chewing the pink eraser.

"Bonasera?" a voice behind her said. A pair of arms snaked around her and a chin placed itself on her head. "I thought you're a _Taylor_ now." Mac snatched the newspaper from her and spun her around. "Hmm… have you run out of clothes, babe?"

Stella laughed. "Hey, I do the laundry around here. Not to mention I remember you telling me that I look good in _your_ clothes."

"No, you look _delicious_ in my clothes," Mac corrected her, giving her a deep kiss. "I want to have _you_ for breakfast."

She stared back with a glint in her eyes. His hands went to the buttons that held her shirt together. When he got two unfastened, she abruptly stood up and said, "The waffles are done." She went over to the counter and plated the waffles. He followed her and tried to continue what he started but she, "Baby…" she whined. "Shoo… go wake Dylan up or something. I don't want him to oversleep."

Mac chuckled and with one more kiss behind the ear, he went upstairs. There were a few moments filled with the sound of the coffee maker and rattle of plates. Then she heard that familiar excited chatter together with the heavy footfalls coming towards her. Lighter footsteps ran towards her and Dylan cried out with his arms out, "G'morning, Mommy!" Stella leaned down and kissed his cheek. He held to her arms to keep her crouching to his level. "G'morning, Bumpy. How are you today?" he followed, planting a kiss on her bulging belly.

Stella straightened up as Mac seated Dylan on the booster seat. He was getting too big for it. "Bumpy's happy this morning," she replied. She gave him her bowl of Cheerios and chocolate milk. "You want Cheez Whiz, baby boy?" He nodded with a mouthful of cereal. He held out his hand as his mother gave him a slice of bread with a thick layer of Cheez Whiz on it.

"Chenk yoo," he mumbled.

"Dylan, don't talk with your mouth full," Mac warned him. He just smiled shyly and wiggled his toes.

Just then, the baby in Stella's tummy started moving and kicking. She tried to hide it from her boys but they knew her too well. "Stella," Mac said together with Dylan's, "Mommy?"

"Bumpy's acting up a bit," she confessed. Dylan's hand was trying to reach something. "Want to hug Bumpy?" He nodded erratically. Mac carried him to the floor and he pressed his face against Stella's baby bump.

"Don't hurt Mommy, baby Bumpy," he said. "No… oh!" he exclaimed as he felt the kick. He walked back towards his seat with his head hung low and rubbing his cheek.

"What's the matter, baby boy?" Mac asked him.

"Bumpy doesn't like me," he sighed, picking at the crust of the bread.

It was Stella's turn to give him a hug and comfort him. "Aw, that's not true, Dylan," she said. "It's impossible not to like you. Bumpy's just hungry, I guess. Bumpy _loves_ big brother."

Dylan broke into a smile after that. He was so excited to become a big brother. After breakfast, Stella gave her son a bath while Mac cleaned up. She sent Dylan down to watch TV while she took care of her own hygiene. She was rinsing off the shampoo from her hair when she felt – rather than heard – the bathroom door opening and closing. Through the frosted glass of the shower stall, she could make out her husband's form. She smiled when she realized that he has taken his clothes off before going in.

She slid the shower door open and peeked outside, the wall effectively hiding her body. "Are you just going to stand there watching or will your join me?" she cooed. Mac looked good enough to eat, leaning there against the sink with his arms crossed across his chest. He draped a red towel on his arm that successfully hid his groin. She licked her lips unknowingly. I was not all the time they could play around like with Dylan in the house. They both knew that the TV is not a recommended baby sitter but with Barney on loop, they had no problems.

"I like to watch, you know," he nonchalantly replied, "_observing_ is my job." He shifted his position but the towel remained where it was. "And besides, the frosted glass is leaving something to the imagination; heightens the visual pleasure of the watcher. After all, the _brain_ is the largest _sexual organ_ in the _body_."

"You've been spending _too much_ time with Hammerback," she laughed. He laughed along with her – and she loved that: hearing him laugh. "Okay, if you don't want to join me then that's your loss," she said, going back inside and sliding the door shut. She wasn't going to let him off that easily. She had something in mind.

"Stella, have I told you how pregnancy suits you?" he said above the sounds of the water. "Your profile just drives me crazy."

"Take a picture then. Isn't that what you CSI do? Record things as evidence?" she countered. She saw that he wanted to play. And right now, she had all the aces. She ran her hands through her dripping hair slowly, giving him a show. She put her head under the spray and continued to comb her curls.

Mac saw this but wasn't yet affected. "Nah, this is for my eyes only," he said. Stella reached to the rack hanging from the shower rod and got a loofa and lathered it with their lavender-smelling bath gel. "Gosh, that smells so good, baby," he sighed.

"Why does this feel like we're doing some kind of phone sex," she said to herself. She worked the loofa to a richer lather until the suds spilled thickly to the tiles under her feet. She raised her hand to her chest and let the foam drop directly on the valley between her breasts. Her right hand smoothened it down against her skin… over her breast, lingering there a bit before going down her baby bump and up the same way it came.

He gulped. What Stella was doing was beginning to take its effect on him. Her hand holding the loofa started to scrub all over her body whilst the other one continued to travel up and down her body. She cupped her breast and released a soft moan. Upon closer look, he realized that she wasn't only cupping her breast but also was pinching her nipple slightly. He let go of the breath he was subconsciously holding. "Babe, you uh… are you okay in there? Or should I … should I come in there and check?"

She didn't answer. Although, she continued what she was doing. Her body was covered in an uneven layer of suds. She dropped the loofa with a splash and placed both her hands on her breasts. They were a bit sore but she wanted to give Mac a _show_ he will not forget for a long time. He noticed that there was a tent in the towel and a damp spot on the tip. His eyes went back to the scene in front of him. Stella was leaning on one side of the shower stall and soft moans could be heard from the other side. He couldn't see where her hands were but he had a pretty good idea why one of her arms was _not_ on her chest. He let go of the towel and biting back one of his own moans. The towel flying down to the floor caused friction against his pulsing erection.

"Are you okay out there, baby?" Stella asked breathlessly. She was about to say something else but her orgasm was so close that she couldn't stop herself. Her left hand was squeezing her breast almost painfully but that was nothing compared to the pleasures her right hand was giving her. In her mind, she pictured Mac – the very same person outside – and herself in the NYPD shower room, a semi-public place and she could hear the activity of her co-workers outside. Her imagination was quickly overpowering her senses. "Oh Mac!" she cried out, her fingers working faster.

Hearing her call out like that, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He hurriedly slid the shower door aside and he was greeted by the sight of his wife pleasuring herself… _crying out his name_ while at it. Stella's eyes snapped open and right away, he stepped forward and kissed her hard. In no time, he was also dripping wet and his fingers replaced Stella's in pleasuring her body. She placed her head on his shoulder as her climax rushed through her. The only thing holding her up was Mac's arm around her waist.

"Enjoyed the show?" she panted, regaining her bearings and standing up on her own. They kissed chastely as Mac turned the water off and reached outside and felt for towels. He pulled one off the towel rack and proceeded to dry Stella off. He secured it around her body, her baby bump cutely outlined with one end of the towel. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?" she whispered, handing his towel to him. He then dried himself off and walked outside to their bedroom naked. He found her lying down the bed, wearing absolutely nothing but a bright smile.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Ladybrin – hey! Haha, if you like this one, please try to read my other stories. They're less racy than this one haha._

_Mj – ano? Haha, sige na… sabihin mo na… ;)_

_Crazy Mokis – yeah, I want to be Stella too! So I can get a hottie like Mac haha_

_Mo – lol, you can borrow Dylan from time to time, you know. ;)_


	5. I Has To

_**A/N: Hello! Uhm… I'm Roselle. Yeah, Cate's cousin and her partner in crime when it comes to the so-called M-rated smex fics. Hahaha, I'm enjoying it very much. I'm very in to Mac and Stella – friendship or otherwise.**_

_**I'm new in the pairing business and so far, Stella/Mac has all the potential. I do hope that the writers see that and play around with it; ultimately going all the way with the two of them. If not, then we'll have them run away together!**_

_**So okay, I wrote this whole piece by meself while Cate was in her diving trip a week ago. I hope you like it.**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

His hard-on made itself known once more. He saw her white towel draped neatly on a love seat in their room and he did the same. Walking over beside Stella, he went on the bed, straddling her legs. But she stopped him with a finger trailing between his pecs. "I've locked the door," she said, "and I believe… it's _your turn_ now." He sat back on his heels and she proceeded to spread her legs as far as her situation allowed her.

All foreplay was already accounted for so Mac leaned over and deliciously slipped slowly inside of her, reveling every inch, every moment of their coupling. Stella released a long moan and it was clearly of pleasure. He started thrusting in and out shallowly, keeping in mind the baby inside her womb. Since they know that Dylan was awake – Stella kept Mac's lips on hers, swallowing his moans. And since her first orgasm wasn't too long ago, she came quickly taking Mac with her.

He collapsed on his side, breathless and completely sated. She could feel his seed on her thighs. "I have to take a shower again," she panted.

"I'll go with you," Mac offered.

As she tried to stand up on wobbly legs, she stopped him, "Oh no. No, no, Mac. If you touch me down there again, I don't think I can take it anymore." She managed to get to the bathroom and lean on the door. "Besides, Dylan might suspect something. We're taking too long to prepare."

Mac walked over to her and embraced her naked form. He mused how erotic it was that they were talking in their bedroom with no clothes on, as if they are the New York version of Adam and Eve. He also smiled to himself; a few months ago, he would be so shy walking around any place in his unclothed state. But with Stella, it all seemed too natural. "Babe, he's three years old," he laughed. "I promise, we're just going to share. No funny business."

"As tempting as that might sound, I'm not biting," she said, sliding out of his arms and closing the bathroom door. Mac proceeded to wrap his towel around his waist while changing the sheets of their bed.

He was tired from their last 'session'. In fact, he was always tired after sex with Stella. She knew which knobs to turn, which buttons to push. Being with her felt like he was an awkward teenager again – raging hormones and insatiable lust. But unlike then, he actually _loves_ the woman she's with, not some summer fling or high school soccer bunny. Stella might have a motor mouth at times but she sure knew how to use her tongue. A particular part of his anatomy throbbed slightly at the memories. Mac chastised himself for thinking such thoughts – he pushed them away in his mind; she was too special to be asked of that. But in the time she willingly offers, there's no way he was to say no.

He heard the shower turn off and Stella came out in her fluffy bathrobe. "Your turn," she said, wrapping her hair in her own towel. "Thanks for changing the sheets, Mac."

Stella dressed and applied light make-up quickly. She would've been done in 30 minutes tops if it hadn't been for Mac. Yet she must admit, she liked it. It has been a while since they had fun in bed. It's usually either one of them is too tired or the baby acting up, keeping her up all night. A simple kiss is enough for her. She felt very lucky to have Mac Taylor sleeping beside her in the same bed every night, wearing his wedding ring around her finger. _And having his child growing inside her._

When she finally went downstairs, she found Dylan 'teaching' trusty Mr. Cheeks how to count. A big purple dinosaur was dancing on the TV screen, singing some song about a mother hen counting her eggs in the nest. "Four!" he cried out together with the TV kids. "Six!" he said, standing up and pointing to two more eggs. He then turned to Mr. Cheeks and said, "See that? It's easy." Stella sighed. In a few months' time, Dylan would have a little playmate that would count and spell with him. Her sweet little boy would make a great big brother. "Mommy," he said going over to her and hugging her legs. "What took ya so long?"

She tried to mask a smile but it only made her blush. "Well, uhm… Bumpy made me choose what to wear," she said as they sat down on the couch. "I couldn't choose between the pink and the peach so I chose teal instead." She was wearing a stretchy top, teal and proudly outlines her tummy. "You like?"

Dylan was standing on the couch so he was level with Stella's eyes. "You're oways pretty, Mommy," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then placed his head against her chest, hand on her tummy. "I'm so excited," he said softly.

"For your birthday?" The little boy rubbed his mother's belly gently.

He nodded and added, "And for Bumpy, too. I can't wait but Daddy said I has to."

"_Have_ to, sweetheart," Stella corrected. Dylan smiled shyly. She could bet that his toes are wiggling in his sneakers. "That's okay. Mommy and Daddy are excited too." He sighed and continued the gently rubbing. "Dylan, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?"

His eyes were still glued to the TV screen. His head was swinging side to side and Stella knew what was coming next. "I love you/ you love me," he started singing. Then he stood on the couch – _with his sneakers on_ – and placed his arms around his mother's neck.

"We're a happy family," they continued singing together, "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you/ won't you say you love me too." Stella kissed her son and ruffled his hair.

They stayed that way until they heard Mac coming down the stairs. He joined them in their cuddle just in time for another round of song. "And with a 'great big hug' you mean like this?" Mac asked when he collected his wife and son in his arms.

"Uh-huh!" Dylan said excitedly from the middle of their bear hug. "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mommy," he mumbled before standing up again. "Can we go now?" He turned the TV and disc player off and then picked Mr. Cheeks up from the floor.

The parents chuckled and stood up as well. They led their son out the door and Stella secured Dylan to his car seat. Mac made sure that Blue had his food and water dishes filled and litter box clean.

When Stella sat down on the front seat, Mac saw her wince. And he _knew_ that it was _not_ because of the baby. He smiled inwardly and started the car. The toddler was humming songs from the backseat while his parents sat there in silence. Up until now, Mac was still discovering new things about his son as well as enjoying the things he does.

Everything was new to him: fatherhood, changing sheets when his son has an accident, preparing meals for a three people that included a little boy, sitting through annoying and repetitive songs and realizing that he enjoyed it. Not to mention being a husband to someone else again. He felt so good, having someone to curl up to at night after a long shift, going home to a home-cooked meal with a little babbling child hanging onto his pants leg, and just having someone to call his 'wife' once more. Stella was more than he could ask for; but he got her. And she got him.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**


	6. Letter Blocks

_**A/N: Hey! To make up for what Roselle did for me while I was away, I wrote this part on my own. Sorry it took this long to update. Sometimes, I couldn't stand the summer heat here in the Philippines; I swear 97degF.**_

_**Anyway, I hope this part makes you happy with the fluffiness from Dylan and the hottieness from our two favorite NYPD married couple. **_

_**Thanks!**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

They ate their packed lunch (it was Mac's turn to make them) at Central Park. Dylan played on the grass with Mac a bit before they went to Stella's doctor. The waiting room was empty except for some toys in one corner where they placed Dylan. He was making a block tower when Stella got called in. "Me too?" Dylan asked shakily when he saw the doctor. He was scared of them for now because in his last visit, he had an injection and "It hurt," he said, rubbing his arm.

"You can stay here if you want to, baby," Stella said, giving him a kiss on one chubby cheek. "Just wait for us out here and be a good boy to Miss Mallory." Mallory was the receptionist at the clinic. He nodded and waved goodbye, like he always does when his parents are going to leave him someplace.

They were there to find out the sex of their baby and to check if s/he is healthy. They've been calling the baby 'little one' or 'Bumpy' for the longest time. "But to Dylan, it's going to be 'Bumpy' for the rest of the pregnancy," Mac chuckled as Stella changed clothes.

"And 'baby' for us for the rest of life," she huffed as she hoisted herself on the bed. She took his hands in hers and said, "Thanks for being here, Mac."

"Hey…" he said, cupping her face, "I wouldn't be anywhere else but here, Stella. I wasn't there with Dylan but I'm as sure as hell making up for it now. I want him to be the happiest boy in the world and now with this new baby…" he tried to mask a sob, "I just _need_ to be here, Stella."

She kissed him softly. "I know that, Mac. I know."

Just then, Stella's doctor came in with her charts. "Detectives," Dr. Anne Sheridan greeted. She had worked with _both_ Peyton and Sheldon in the past and they were introduced a long time ago. "Finding out the sex of the baby, I presume?"

"Yes, and if he or she is healthy in there," Stella added. "We do have a lot of concerns, you know…"

"Oh yes, but you seem healthy and I'm sure Mac here is keeping you in check," she said, gesturing her to lie down. "How's the little tyke?"

Dr. Sheridan fired up the apparatus and a nurse prepped Stella. "Dylan's great. He's outside in the playpen," Mac answered. "He'll be four years old next week."

"And school next month, hopefully," Stella added, getting used to the cold gel applied on her tummy. "He can't wait to make new friends and learn new things."

"Yeah, at least, new friends his age," Mac chuckled. "His best friends include Flack and Lindsey."

The doctor was silent for a while and the parents were waiting with abated breath. Not long after, the room was filled with the muted thump-thump of their baby's heartbeat. Stella gripped Mac's hand tighter as the screen showed a little distorted blob. "There _she_ is," Dr. Sheridan said excitedly. "There's your baby girl, in there."

She pointed to the screen. It was a 4D scan and little by little, the image became clearer. "Oh Stella," Mac gasped. The image on the screen showed a little baby and _she_ seemed like she was yawning and moving around. "She's beautiful, Stella."

Stella was silent, just holding her husband's hand with tears running down from her eyes. "It's a girl," she whispered. Mac wiped away her tears and kissed her. "It's a girl," she repeated.

"It's incredible, right?" the doctor said, moving the wand some more to get a clearer image. "Look here," she pointed to the monitor. "Uh, here's her hands and head and her, well… she's a girl, all right." They all laughed.

"She's pretty," Stella sighed amongst her tears. "And she's so little." Mac squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles. They both sighed when they saw the image on the screen suck her thumb. The doctor let them watch for a few more minutes and asked permission to turn off the apparatus.

As she cleaned Stella up, she said, "I'll have my assistant print the pictures for you. I took at least five shots of your little girl. You can show dear Dylan those pictures." She excused herself so Stella could change her clothes. But as soon as the door clicked close, Stella sat up and Mac wrapped his arms around her.

"Mac…" she managed to whisper between kisses. He began to undo the ties of her drapes on the back. His kisses trailed lower to each inch of skin uncovered until he reached her breasts. Stella bit her lip hard to keep herself from crying out loud. She ran her hands around his shoulders. His fingers danced on the hem of her panties and teased a finger atop of the crease of her ass. "Mac… not here," she begged. He bit the tip of her nipple slightly and with a final lick, he looked up.

He stood up and handed Stella her clothes. He watched as she pulled her clothes back on in front of him. She stood up and hugged him. "You're incredible, Stella," Mac said. "I'm so proud of you."

A knock on the door snapped them from their little bubble. Dr. Sheridan came back in with a brown envelope in her hands. "Here are the pictures of the little one," she said, handing Mac the envelope. "Come back next month for your check-up. Stella, third trimester – extra careful now, okay? And uh… what else? Oh yeah, less _sex_." Both Stella and Mac blushed. "What? You thought you could hide it from me, did you?" the doctor laughed. "It doesn't matter, Detectives. Enjoy it while you still can." She placed her hand on Mac's shoulder to get his attention and added, "Because after she gives birth… six to ten weeks of _nothing_."

Stella burst out laughing. "Hear that, Mac? _Six_ to _ten_ weeks. Two months and a half," she said with a wink.

"I'm okay with that," he managed to choke out. "After all, I doubt any of us will have any sleep once this little one comes along." Stella nodded in agreement. "Well, Doctor, thank you."

"No problem. See you next month and congratulations," she said, shaking both their hands.

She walked them to the reception area finding Dylan and Mallory playing with letter blocks, spelling out their names. "No…" the little boy whined, standing and picking up another block. "My name is spelled with a 'y' not like that," he slumped back down and replaced the letter 'I' with the 'Y' block in his hand.

Mallory sat up and answered, "Okay, okay. Well, my name is spelled with a 'y' as well. See… like this," she placed the blocks in front of the interested little boy. "Now, how about your mommy's and daddy's names?"

"Stewwa and Mac?" Dylan answered. He then scrambled to his feet to gather the letters. "Oh… Maui, where's the 'b'?" he asked, scratching his head.

"What for?" she asked, spotting the doctor and the parents but keeping quiet.

"For Bumpy!" he exclaimed. He flopped back down and started to try to spell it right. He got 'Mac' but he missed another 'L' in 'Stella' and couldn't start 'Bumpy' because he was missing the 'b'. "Maui, help me."

Mac walked to them and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Here you go, son," he said, finding the block under Mr. Cheeks. "Having fun?"

Dylan nodded excitedly. "Maui here's teached me to spell," he explained, placing the block before 'u' on the floor. "Like what Margot would do 'afore." He sat proudly beside the names he spelled, reaching over to get Mr. Cheeks and hug him. It was clear that he misses his friend. He lifted his face up to meet his father's and said, "How's Bumpy?" He then looked at his mother expectantly.

Just then, the doctor came out of her office with a jar of oatmeal cookies. Dylan scuttled up to his feet to run over to her. Dr. Sheridan crouched down and opened the top of the cookie jar. "Now, you get as much as you want," she said with a friendly smile.

"Mommy?" Dylan said, asking for confirmation. Stella would tell him that he's not allowed to eat cookies before dinner. Stella nodded and Dylan's face lit up. The doctor gave him a paper bag to put the cookies in.

"Make sure you get enough for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"And Blue, too?" he asked, looking up at her. She asked Mac who that was and he mouthed back, "His pet dog." She nodded and smiled.

"Sure, for Blue as well," she said, ruffling his hair. He gave her one of his wide cute smiles.

After taking about a baker's dozen, Dylan said, "Okay, I'm done."

"And what do we say?" Stella said in a stern tone. Dylan bit his lower lip and pouted.

He shuffled his feet and hugged the paper bag of cookies. "Thank you, Dr. Shewidan. For the cookies and taking care of Mommy and Bumpy." And he gave her legs a hug.

"Oh…" Mallory gushed, "so freakin' cute! How I wish every kid that goes in here are like Dylan." When he heard his name, he turned to her and chuckled.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Fey – haha, I'm done with twins already. I gave them twins on my first long SMACked fic. :)_

_Mandi – sorry it took too long to update._


	7. Ahluvyou

_**A/N: Long one this time! Haha, I so love writing Danny and Don parts. I've been busy lately and hey, Roselle and I are nearly finished with this one! Yay!**_

_**Anyway, the gift mentioned here is not real and I don't even know Bob the Builder. Haha… I used it because my niece has one of his toys.**_

_**Enjoy. Thanks!**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Mac and Stella led Dylan back to the car by the hand while he started nibbling on the cookies. He gave his parents one each on the way to their next stop. The crime lab was having a slow day so far, to the parents' delight. They found all the CSI and the homicide detective (who just wrapped up his remaining active case) in the break room trying to pass time.

Dylan charged into the room and straight to Don's lap. "Donnie!" he cried out.

"Hey there, buddy," the taller man said, bouncing him up and down.

"Hey, little stranger," Lindsey said. He clambered up the couch and beside her.

He jiggled the brown paper bag in front of her. "I gots cookies. I was good boy at the doctor's this affernoon. Want some?" He began giving each one of them a cookie.

"Why hello there, mom and dad," Danny said, opening the door wider for Stella. "Like ya said, we're behavin' perfectly 'round here," he joked. Mac glared at him and Stella swatted his arm.

Lindsey stood up and hugged Stella. "You look so cute, bump and all," she said. They sat beside each other on the couch and caught up. As usual, Dylan pulled off his shoes and socks before jumping on the other divan.

"Mac," Sheldon said, standing up beside his boss, "I hate to talk case on you now, but the Cartman trial is in two weeks and I need help on some things." He looked serious and apologetic at the same time. "We don't have to discuss things now – I just want you to know."

"No problem, Hawkes," he said cheerfully. He appreciated it that his newest CSI is hard at work at all times. "I'll have everything ready tomorrow. But right now, can you guys watch Dylan for a while. We're going to buy him his birthday gift," he whispered the last part.

They looked at Dylan being entertained by the two blue-eyed men. He was still clutching the cookie bag in his hands with both Don and Danny trying to snatch it from him. The three of them were running around the fairly small room. Lindsey and Stella were watching them, with the younger woman taking pictures, laughing. Danny scooped him up in his arms and Don tickled the little boy. Another flash indicated that Lindsey took another photo.

Sheldon laughed as well when Dylan managed to slightly kick the taller detective on the chest. Don reeled back in mock hurt. "Sure, Mac. We'll watch him. I reckon he's the one that'll tire us out today, not the cases."

"Or lack thereof," Lindsey added from across the room. "It's a good thing that you three dropped by. I'm getting a bit sad and lonely being the only girl here."

"Sorry, Lindsey but I guess it'll be that way for another while," Stella chuckled. "We were hoping you guys could play babysitters for a couple of hours. Mac and I are going gift shopping."

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot!" Lindsey exclaimed. "It's his 4th birthday next week, correct?" Stella nodded.

"Party at mommy and daddy's place!" Danny said excitedly, putting Dylan on piggyback. Ever since he saw the hickeys on Mac's neck one time, he would call Mac and Stella – daddy and mommy. At first, it annoyed the two but Dylan found it cute. And he still called him 'Dammy'.

"Berfday!" Dylan said from Danny's shoulders. "My berfday!"

Don's phone then began ringing. "Oopsie, I have to take this, guys," he said, opening the door. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Buh-bye," Dylan waved at him. The homicide detective stood in the hallway, taking his call. The female lab techs from the nearby DNA laboratory and layout room were discreetly eying him.

"Well, I guess it's bye-bye for us, too, for a while," Mac said, breaking the silence. Stella stood up as well. Danny began to lower Dylan to the floor.

"Not me, not me, not me! No!" the little boy protested, grabbing on to Danny's head skewing his glasses.

Lindsey and Sheldon burst out laughing. Mac placed a hand on his son's back to calm him. "Yeah, it's just Stella and myself," he said with a chuckle. Danny was trying to right his spectacles with one hand while holding Dylan's waist with the other.

"A'right, buddy," he said, trying to stand upright with a fidgeting child on his shoulders. "We're not going anywhere. Just mommy and daddy." Dylan stopped moving but was now holding Danny by the ears. "I can't hear anything, Dylan; you gotta let go."

"Sowry," Dylan said, letting go of his ears. "I stay?"

"No, bud," Don said, letting himself in the room. "Wanna play 'copters?" Dylan nodded excitedly and once again began to fidget on the CSI's shoulders.

Stella, who was standing beside Mac by the door said, "Just keep him entertained and safe, you guys. He has a change of clothes in his bag as well as his coloring books and a box of crayons. If we're not here by four," it was less than an hour before that, "please make sure he takes his nap. Now, he would probably be hungry when he wakes up – I've packed a peanut butter and jam sandwich and some dried fruit and a carton of chocolate milk in his bag, left pocket."

Mac was standing speechless beside her, trying to stifle a laugh. The other people in the room: Lindsey, Sheldon, Dylan, Don and especially Danny said in unison, "Yes, _Mommy_." And all of them burst out laughing. Mac joined them all; that sent Stella blushing.

"Okay, okay," she said, feeling heat crawl up her cheeks. "Don't act like it's something new. I've been babying you guys long before that little one came along." Dylan chuckled as Danny passed him on to Don. "Especially you two," she said, pointing to the aforementioned men. They looked at each other and glared at Stella. "Bye now," she waved at all of them. "Love you, baby."

"Buh-bye, Mommy an' Daddy. Ahluvyou," Dylan said, waving. And his parents exited the room.

"It's official," Mac announced. "We all love olives." That awarded him a punch on the arm from his wife.

When they got back to the car, Stella flopped on the front seat heavily and winced. Her husband couldn't stop chuckling whilst she flinched every time she moved on the seat. "What?" she exclaimed. "You caused this, Mac. Don't play innocent."

"Caused what?" he defended himself amid his laughs.

Stella pouted and looked straight at him. "_This_," she pointed to her bulging belly, "and the _soreness_."

Mac placed a hand on her tummy. "Babe, it's not like you didn't enjoy _how_ they happened," he whispered in her ear, thankful for the New York traffic. "I don't feel bad that I caused them, Stella."

His voice so close to her ear was like a drug. She had to close her eyes when her name escaped his lips. His breath was hot and moist against her neck and her breath began to come in pants. The hand on her tummy lay unmoving until a ringing phone snapped her out of her trance. "What?" she said quite a bit forcefully.

"Uh, mommy…" Danny said, "Where's Mr. Cheeks?" She could hear Dylan sobbing in the background followed by Don's deep voice, comforting him.

"Mr. Cheeks?" she asked Mac. Both of them looked inside the car and spotted the bear lodged behind Dylan's baby seat. "Oh it's here, it's here," she said to Danny.

"Hey buddy, Mr. Cheeks is in your parents' car," he repeated to the crying boy. Stella heard a mumble that sounded like, "He is?" and Danny confirmed it. "Dylan thought he lost him somewhere. He couldn't go to sleep."

"Oh tell him his bear is here and thanks again for watching him," Stella said. "His blanket would be at the bottom of his bag."

Danny chuckled again. "Yeah, yeah, we know. Don't worry, Stella. He's in good hands with Don and myself."

Stella giggled. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" she joked. "Don't scare my son or teach him anything _inappropriate_."

"Aw, mommy," he said, feigning hurt, "Don and I are the best uncles in the world!" They both laughed. Then she heard, "Dammy! Song!"

"Alright then," Stella said, "your fan is waiting. Kiss him for me, okay, Danny?"

"Will do. Bye," he said and both of them clicked off. By that time, they reached the toy store. Mac found an empty parking lot near the front doors.

Mac led his wife inside the busy and noisy kids' place and both of them went straight to the train sets. They knew exactly what Dylan wanted. He wanted something long enough to go around his room and safe enough four-year-old to handle.

The personnel were more than happy to help them pick. They went through six sets for kids 3 and above and one hour of searching until they settled on a Bob the Builder Snap 'Em Blocks train set. "Yeah, Dylan could assemble the train himself _and_ decorate it with the stickers," Mac said almost excitedly. "How long are the tracks?"

"Enough to go once around a 5m by 5m room, sir," said the personnel with a Dr. Seuss top hat. "You need to help your son with the battery work. Four AA batteries are needed but not included."

"Oh no worries," Stella said, "We'll take it."

"Gift wrap?" top hat asked. The parents nodded and Stella picked a Codename: KND wrapping paper and a big blue bow.

With the gift safely under the passenger seat, the parents stopped at Starbucks to get something for the team for watching Dylan for them. Not to mention a blueberry muffin each for Don and Danny. They were caught in the afternoon traffic on their way back to the crime lab. Sheldon called, saying that he and Lindsey had cases nearby and assured Stella that Dylan's safe and sound with the two detectives.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_MJ – oh yeah, two and a half months of abstinence. Heck, they can find a way around that!_

_vipercharmed – yes, they are! Hahaha…_

_Mandi – I love writing three-year-old talk. I listen to my nieces all the time._

_Mo – If I'm going through with a piece about the little girl, I could so see Mac and Stella in them… Mac being protective of Stella as Dylan is to his little sister._


	8. Wrong Hand

_**A/N: Here's a dose of Danny, Don and Dylan fluff to counter the heat. And speaking of heat, I am experiencing heartburn as I type this. I kid you not! It's hotter than hell here in the Philippines that's why this is not a heaty-meaty chapter. But I hope you still like it.**_

_**Enjoy. Thanks!**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Back in the break room, Danny had set up a makeshift workstation on one of the tables. He had his laptop and case files spread neatly around, doing his paperwork at the same time, watching over Dylan. He was sucking one corner of his blanket. Don went out to attend to another phone call.

Danny went back to his typing after making sure that the little boy was still asleep. He plugged his earphones and drowned himself to some R.E.M. and Coldplay. After three or four songs, he felt someone tap his knee. He removed his tunes and saw Dylan jumping and dancing around. "What's the matter, buddy?"

"I has to go," Dylan frantically whispered. He bit his lip and danced around some more.

The CSI's eyes widened. "Okay, how do you deal with something like this?" he said to himself. Dylan's the first _little_ kid he's ever got the chance to take care of. "Oh I see. Little boys' room?"

"Uh-huh," Dylan nodded. "Now, _please_." In almost panic, Danny closed the lid of his laptop and carried the fidgeting boy to the restroom. He ignored all the amused glances he was getting from the lab techs – _especially the females_.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" he asked the little boy. "Sit down?" Dylan pulled down his shorts and bright blue undies.

"Stand up," he said proudly. Danny carried him in front of the toilet as the little boy went. "Washing hands now, Dammy."

He chuckled. He said to himself, "One of these days, I'll teach him how to say my name properly." He proceeded to carry him back to the break room so he can go back to his nap. And when he did, he saw Don waiting for him with a smirk on his face. That smirk became a slight laugh then he entered the room, "What now, Flack?"

"I never thought I'd be alive to see the day," he said, controlling his laughter. Danny set Dylan back down on the sofa.

"Shuddup, Flack," Danny said under his breath, just enough for the taller man to hear. Dylan yawned, still a bit awake.

"Hush, you Danny Messer," Don tut-tutted. "Watch your mouth."

"Why, Donnie?" Dylan asked innocently. "Dammy watch his mouth? How?" His eyes were half-mast and Danny was tucking him in. But before the taller detective could answer, he fell back to sleep.

"Whew, that was close," Danny said, wiping his brow. "Remember what Stella said…" He sat back in front of his laptop as the taller man put the chocolate milk carton in the small fridge. "What are you still doing here, Don?"

The homicide detective sat beside the sleeping kid. "I figured the babysitter needed his own babysitter." He pulled the blanket over Dylan's toes but the little boy kicked it off. When Don still pulled it back, Dylan started to whine and wake.

Dylan started whimpering and not long after, he was crying. Sitting up, he said, "Please don't do that," amid the sniffles. Don and Danny were kneeling beside him, trying to comfort him. "I don't like it."

Danny shot the taller man a look. "We're sorry, Dylan," he said, still glaring at Don. He proceeded to rub the boy's back to make him stop crying. "We didn't know you don't like that."

He wiped his tears with the back of his palms and said, "Hug Dammy!" Don was silent, thinking of a way to apologize when Dylan turned to him and pulled him into his own hug. "It's okay now. Not sweepy." Still holding on to Don's neck, he mumbled, "Hungry."

"You hungry?" Don repeated and was awarded with a nod. "Let go first and I'll get you somethin', okay." Dylan fell back to the small pillow. Danny went back to work when he was sure that Dylan was eating. After all, he was the one responsible for the little guy today.

"Want sammich?" Dylan said, pushing the half-eaten sandwich to the detectives.

"Dylan, you eat that all up so you'll grow strong and tall," Don said, handing him the carton of chocolate milk. "And smart," he added.

He sipped and said excitedly, "Like Daddy?" Both men smiled at that and nodded. "Okay," the boy answered and finished up the whole 'sammich'.

Not long after, Stella and Mac arrived. Don was on the floor, coloring with Dylan while Danny attended to his paperwork. "Donnie, you're using the wrong hand," Dylan exclaimed with his hazel eyes wide. Don was puzzled as well as amused.

"Wrong… _hand_?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," the boy nodded. He raised his right hand, holding a brown crayon, "See! Daddy said I use my _right_ hand. Mommy and Daddy use their right hands too." He crawled over beside Don and continued, "The other hand is your right hand."

Danny, who was listening, was chuckling softly. He got where Dylan was going. _Wrong _hand _left_ hand. And apparently, Don got it, too. "Buddy, I'm using my _left_ hand. Not _wrong_ hand," he explained. "I write with this hand."

"_Left _hand?" the boy asked. Danny risked a glance to how Don was handling the situation. Well, he was having a hard time explaining stuff to the three-year-old. Good thing, Stella went inside just in time. "Mommy!" Dylan said, scrambling to his feet and hugging his mother. Don sighed in relief but… "Mommy, why is Donnie writing with his _left_ hand?"

When Stella giggled, Danny burst out laughing. Mac made his way inside after seeing the people laughing. Don was shaking his head, chuckling himself. "What's up?" he asked, carrying his son. The boy repeated his question to his father. "Oh," he said, struggling to come up with an answer. "Well, uh… I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Don glared at the CSI and gave up. He stood and stretched his arms and back. "Buddy," he sighed, "I don't know either. But hey, maybe someday we can find that out together some other time?" They did a high five in agreement. Mac distributed the coffee and muffins to the two.

Before leaving, Danny asked the couple, "Are you going to have a party next week?"

"Yes, just a little party," Stella confirmed, packing up Dylan's blanket. "You can drop by any time you want. The morning will have a lot of kids… Dylan's friends from daycare and the playground. If you're okay with that…"

"How does 5pm sound? I'll try to bring the whole gang along, if that's okay."

"Sure," she answered, "you guys can have dinner with us."

"Oh we don't want to bother you that much, Stella," Don said.

"Okay, you can bring food then," Mac suggested. "Pot luck? We're in-charge of the drinks. You guys can talk about which food to bring."

The younger detectives agreed on that and said goodbye to the family. They promised to update the others (Sheldon, Lindsey, Angell, Adam, Sid and Peyton) about it.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Serienjunkie – here you go with more Danny and Don. I hope you like it._

_Mandi – aw, that's cute. It's like Dylan calling Danny… "Dammy"_

_Mo - hugs you I also want to see Danny and/or Don with a kid on the show. A little girl would be nice too. I'll see what I can do with the little baby girl, okay?_


	9. MOON

_**A/N: End of the road, people. Roselle finally got back from her assignment in time for me to polish this last part. Yesterday, May 14, was our mid-term elections so the media people are on their toes day in and day out. She managed to get out of it, at least until official results come out.**_

_**Anyway, a HUGE thank you for staying by me and my cousin and of course my pride and joy, Dylan. I hope you enjoy this last boost of smex and I'll see you all soon! **_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

The drive back home was a bit silent. Dylan was 'reading' another picture book, reunited with his trusty bear and the parents were exhausted from all the walking and driving they did throughout the day.

The silence was broken when Dylan suddenly said, "Mommy, Daddy," then they turned to face him, "I wants a pet ephalant. Pretty please…" he held the book up and pointed to the elephant on the page.

Mac managed a chuckle before answering, "Uh… buddy, we can't fit an elephant in the house. And they are not meant to be pets." Dylan bit his lower lip.

"And baby," Stella supported; she knew he was about to cry, "we already have Blue. And we love Blue, right?" He considered that for a moment and nodded.

He sighed. "Okay," he said softly, "I love Blue, too." The silence enveloped them again. Mac tried turning on the radio but nothing worth listening was on.

Back home, Stella went straight to the kitchen to cook dinner while Mac attended to the little boy. Dylan placed some crumbled cookies together with Blue's kibble. The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful for the family until it was time to go to bed.

Dylan was in his Smiley pajamas, listening to his Mother's bedtime story. "The cow of the farmer went out of the barn and looked up into the night sky," she said, stroking his head lovingly, "And she said to the mother hen, 'I can jump up to the sky and get you a chunk of cheese.'"

The little boy laughed, "Mommy… the moon is not made of cheese." They had that conversation before when one of his friends from daycare said that the moon was made of cheese.

Mac was watching them by the door, obviously amused. "I know that, baby. But the cow didn't know that. And neither did the mother hen." The boy smiled and his eyes started to close. "So the hen clucked and said, 'What made you think the moon will let you get some cheese?' The proud cow answered, 'I know her nickname. It's…'" she waited for him to say it with him, "_Moooooo…_" and they laughed. Afterwards, Dylan settled deeper into the bed and his breath evened out. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you," she whispered against his hair, planting a kiss there.

Walking towards her husband, he said, "Moon, ei? You do know what that spells out, right?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, clearly suggesting something other than the literal. "M-O-O-N. It spells…"

"Mac, if this is another one of your Stephen King moments, I'm not getting it," she giggled as they entered their bedroom. Her cotton pajamas were a bit tight on her and quite frankly her husband had no complaints. He was dressed in a white tank top and his cotton boxers. All the cotton between them weren't enough to mask what the other was feeling.

He led her gently on the bed and kissed her neck, slowly going down to the buttons of her top. "I'm a guy who finishes what he starts," he mumbles as he unclasped two buttons. It was déjà vu; only this time, she was lying down and not sitting on a barstool. She was trying to figure out why this was familiar but all the thinking went out the window when Mac caught a sensitive nipple in between his lips, grazing the tip tenderly with his teeth. Her hands held his head in place as she release a quiet moan. Not long after, her left nipple was given equal attention from his forefinger and thumb. Stella had to bite her own thumb to stifle a whimper.

"Door," she managed to pant. Mac's other hand was slinking towards the spot where she needed the most stimuli only to stop where the curls started and dance back up her belly.

"Locked," Mac mumbled around her breast; the added vibrations sent shockwaves through her. The shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned all the way, leaving her swollen breasts and pregnant belly exposed. Mac leaned up and kissed her deeply on the lips and moaned into it himself as Stella's searching hands found the opening in his shorts and gave him a firm tug. He felt movement under his hand that was settled on her tummy. He looked up and searched if Stella was hurting.

She shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered. "Just take it slow. _Love me_," she said the last part in a seductive tone. The next thing she knew, her pajama bottoms were on the floor and then a pair of white shorts settled beside it. Her hands traveled under her husband's remaining clothing; her turn in playing. She ran her nails across his already hard nipples, making them harden some more. A sudden urge to feel them between her lips overwhelmed her as she pulled the piece of cloth over his head and leaned onto her side.

"Oh Stella," he moaned, punching the mattress beneath him – her soft lips and hot mouth applying suction on that little nub. Her hand was tracing circles on his old battle scar then to his right nipple. If possible, it hardened some more. And she had a pretty good idea that those weren't the only parts of him stiffening. A short trip south of his body by her hand confirmed that.

Oh boy, what would Mac give to have her suck another part of his anatomy. Particularly the one she was fondling painfully slowly. But he knew that if she did that, he wasn't going to last long enough to give her what she needed. So as much as he was enjoying the festivities, he extracted himself from Stella's mouth and grasp and kneeled between her legs. Her shapely globes fit perfectly in his large hands.

"You ready?" he said in a barely audible voice.

A naughty glint in her green eyes said it all but she spoke anyway, "You be the judge." He pulled her closer and with a finger, tested her wetness. The warmth that welcomed him there, accompanied by a symphony of her moans of pleasure was all the proof he needed. He tickled that little bundle of nerves that transformed Stella to a goddess devoid of inhibitions and shyness. "Mac…" she panted, thrusting her hips up to meet his questing fingers.

His lips descended onto hers as his length was engulfed by her heat. Their tongues mingled, their lips bruising each other while he gave her moments to adjust. Merely making out with Mac reduced Stella into mush; having his manhood deep within her made her toes curl in intense pleasure.

After what seemed like forever, he started moving, keeping the mushroom head in her and thrusting all the way inside ever so slowly. He wanted her to reach climax many times before he does. And like he promised, _he'll take it slow_. Stella kissed and bit any part of him she could reach. He was sure that he'd be having marks there by tomorrow. Not long after his consistent thrusting and strokes, Stella released a breathy moan, her inner muscles tightening deliciously around him. It took Mac everything not to buck wildly into that hot tightness.

"You okay, babe?" he said, waiting for her to come down from her high. Stella nodded and kissed him softly. He continued to thrust leisurely, marveling at the sounds his wife made as well as his own pleasure. Her nails were raking down his back, another set of marks. She would deliberately tighten around her when he would thrust inside. "I love you," he whispered to her, looking deep in her green eyes.

"I love you, too," she said back, kissing his Adam's apple. "Now stop teasing, you big man, you!" He laughed at that yet didn't change his pace. Instead, his right hand traveled lower. A calloused pad of his thumb came in contact with the tip of that bundle of nerves that sent Stella shuddering. He stilled within her and rubbed her fast and hard. "Argh!" she screamed, followed by some frantic words in Greek. Right then, he wasn't concerned about what she meant – her scream _might_ be enough to wake Dylan up. The intensity of her orgasm almost did him in.

He though she might've passed out but the slight punch on his right shoulder proved otherwise. "You are cruel," she panted. He sniggered and began to kiss her neck. "Move, damn it!"

"Hey, I promised to take it slow…" he said amid the licks and kisses. His hips moved again; the friction just right to keep their peaks at bay. "I love you, remember?" But he couldn't hide that as his wife climaxes; he inches closer to his own. "You're so great today. Our baby girl looks happy," he panted, his thrusts becoming erratic yet still gentle. Stella arched her back, exposing her neck, which Mac peppered with kisses. "Stell…" his eyes were shut and there was a familiar tingle in his balls.

"Let go, baby…" she said against his ear – she clung onto him tightly at her own impending orgasm. Her _third_ one that night. "You got me."

With that, Mac let go of all control he had over his body and gave in to the pleasure. He propped himself on his arms to keep his weight off Stella and at the same time, seeing her face and all her expressions of passion. Stella pulled his head down to a kiss and moaned out loud at a sharp thrust. That triggered a small but satisfying orgasm. It was all Mac needed to explode inside her warm depths. His body went tense and she felt wet heat pulse into her.

Both were silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Mac rolled on his side, pulling out of Stella and hugging her. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly. Still panting, Stella managed to say, "I know what M-O-O-N stands for now."

"Yeah? What?" Mac said, wrapping the blanket around their bodies.

She kissed his chin, "M-O-O-N. That spells _I love you_."

"You know what," he said, "I love olives, too."

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Murgy31 – haha, he has Lindsey as one of his best-est friends._

_Reine – I wouldn't know how to explain it to a three-year-old either. WRONG HAND POWER! Hahahah…_

_Mo – Danny and Don went through a crash course in babysitting with Dylan! Mac and Stella have free sitters haha._

_Mandi – I wouldn't let go of Dylan as well. He's a cute, chubby, soft, and talkative little boy._

_Paly – I write with my WRONG hand too!_


End file.
